


Swingin' it

by Aquatics



Category: Desert Peach
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Swing Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics
Summary: Soldiers doing what soldiers do best. Aka Dancing.





	Swingin' it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [printfogey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/printfogey/gifts).



> I hope it's fine that I nabbed the prompt 'Rhythm' from a different fandom.  
> (They're competing for the runner-up price.)

 


End file.
